Un brun et un blond
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Sorte de suite à Kaijô High School Basketball Team's Defeat, mais peut être lu à part. Parties du quotidien de Kasamatsu et de Kise. One-shot court, principalement sur le côté romantique de leur couple. Shônen-ai, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.


Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot sur le couple Kasamatsu-Kise ! Mon manga du moment étant Kuroko's Basket, j'imagine et écris pas mal de fanfics dessus... Cet OS peut être lu comme une suite à " Kaijô High School Basketball Team's Defeat ", mais il peut aussi être lu à part. Voilà qui explique pourquoi il n'est pas à la suite du précédent one-shot. Le titre est d'une banalité affligeante, je n'avais aucune idée révolutionnaire.

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, si ce n'est que c'est encore du **shônen-ai**, des **relations entre garçons**, donc, **ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas** !

* * *

Un brun et un blond

Ça y est. C'était bon, c'était fait, c'était officiel, ils sortaient ensemble. Mais ce fait là, encore, c'était l'aspect agréable de la chose. Y en avait-il d'autres, d'ailleurs, d'aspects positifs ? Parce qu'entre la discrétion ô combien peu inexistante de Kise, son manque de décence – il allait jusqu'à l'appeler par son prénom dès qu'ils se voyaient, ou même, pire, lui prendre la main dans la rue ! - les fangirls ô combien nombreuses, et tout plein d'autres choses, les inconvénients étaient nombreux.

Oh, non, pas que Yukio Kasamatsu se plaigne, mais, quand même, avoir pour copain un mannequin ultra-populaire faisant en plus du basket, c'était pas la joie tous les jours.

Là, par exemple, le brun allait entrer dans le gymnase de Kaijô, et, malgré qu'il sache pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui arriver, il continua d'avancer. Il eut à peine le temps de lancer un « bonjour !» qu'une personne se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant par derrière.

- Yuuu-kioooo-cchiiii ~ ~!

- Lâche-moi !

- Noooooon, ne sois pas si méchant avec moi !

Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket avait beau se débattre, quoi qu'il fasse, Kise se collait encore plus à lui, lui murmurant des mots doux, entre autres. Finalement, le blond planta un baiser sonore sur la joue de son amoureux, et déclara avec un grand sourire :

- Dépêche toi d'aller te mettre en tenue pour qu'on puisse jouer !

- La faute à qui si je n'ai pas pu y aller avant ?!

**~ YuRyô ~**

Et ça, ça arrivait à presque toutes les séances. Après, une fois que le dossard 4 ait pu enfin se changer, il y avait, évidemment, une marée de filles qui venaient encourager leur blond favori. Et Kise semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de leur faire un petit coucou, ce qui les faisaient encore plus crier, et parfois tomber dans les pommes. Ne jamais avoir de petite amie lorsque vous faites partie de l'entourage de Ryôta Kise, telle était la leçon qu'avaient retenu les membres du club de basket, et les garçons de la classe du concerné. Bon, après, il arrivait que Kise embrasse par « accident » son sempai et petit ami, et dans ce genre de moments, certaines filles restaient bouche ouverte, mi-choquées, mi-coeur brisé. Par contre, les fans yaoistes ne se lassaient pas de les voir s'embrasser.

Kasamatsu faisait tout pour éviter que ça n'arrive pendant leurs séances d'entraînement, ou même au lycée en général, mais parfois, il ne pouvait pas dire non à son blondinet. Une fois qu'ils étaient dehors, ça le gênait moins. Ne parlons pas de lorsqu'ils s'invitaient chacun leur tour chez eux, où là les baisers fusaient.

Oui, au fond, Yukio était assez content d'avoir Ryôta comme petit ami, malgré les inconvénients précédemment cités.

**~ YuRyô ~**

A la fin de leur séance d'entraînement, tous les joueurs étaient morts. Ils s'entraînaient toujours sans relâche, et ne s'arrêtaient qu'une fois d'être sûrs qu'ils ne tenaient plus sur leurs jambes. Ils regagnèrent leurs vestiaires d'un pas excessivement lent, malgré les sourires qu'ils affichaient.

- On l'avait presque arrêté, cette fois-ci ! On le stoppera complètement la prochaine fois, hein, capitaine ? lança l'un des membres du cinq majeur qui avait fait équipe avec Kasamatsu.

- Ouais... répondit le concerné avec un sourire encourageant, si on l'empêche d'imiter les autres de la G.M, on devrait pouvoir le faire.

- Vous planifiez des choses derrière mon dos ? s'écria Kise, les larmes de crocodiles aux coins des yeux.

- Non, on te le dit en face, répondit le premier qui avait commencé la conversation, la prochaine fois on t'explose.

- Quoiiiii ?! Yukiocchi, vraiment ?

Un tic nerveux sur la tempe, le « Yukiocchii » en question balança au blond la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir un cageot sensé être plein de ballons de basket, mais qui, par chance (?) était vide. Le bruit du dossard 7 se recevant le cageot fut très peu discret, et la plupart des joueurs eurent la même réaction : éclater de rire.

- Capitaine, t'y es allé trop fort, il saigne !

- Ah... oups...

Kasamatsu s'approcha de Kise, qui était toujours couché par terre, sans doute encore sous le choc du coup.

- Hé... ça va ?

- Yukiocchi, tu as une drôle de manière d'exprimer ton affection... gémit Ryôta en se redressant comme il pouvait.

- Dé... désolé, s'excusa le brun en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Pressentant ce qui allaient arriver, tous les garçons allèrent directement à la douche, et ceux qui étaient déjà prêts à rentrer chez eux lancèrent des « à bientôt » avant de quitter le gymnase.

- Bon, tu peux te relever ou il faut que je t'aide ?

- Je boude !

- … Heureusement que tu ne boudes pas à chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose...

- Là, tu m'as fait mal ! protesta le blond en montrant du doigt son arcade sourcilière en sang.

- Ah, c'est vrai...

- Embrasse moi.

- Hein ?

- Si tu veux que je te pardonne, embrasse moi.

- S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, soupira le capitaine en posant furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

- Eh ! Tu appelles ça un baiser ?!

- Bah... oui...

- Ah, non, là je boude toujours ! Je boude même encore plus !

Un tic nerveux apparut sur le front du dossard 4. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva attiré à Kise, et ce dernier l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à se rouler des pelles, assis sur le carrelage froid des vestiaires Ryôta ne faisait aucun effort pour retenir ses gémissements à peine couverts par le bruit des douches. A un moment, Yukio rompit le baiser, dévoilant ainsi un mince filet de salive qui liait leurs bouches.

- Arrête de gémir aussi fort, bon sang... murmura le capitaine.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Yukiocchi embrasse si bien...

- Et arrête de dire n'importe quoi, fit son aîné en réunissant leurs lèvres encore et encore.

**~ YuRyô ~**

- Allez, on arrête maintenant. Debout et à la douche.

- Mm...

- Non, tu ne peux plus bouder.

- Mmm...

Kise s'exécuta en râlant après son petit ami. Même si il lui fallait admettre que s'embrasser sur le carrelage n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, il aurait bien aimé à rester glander. Manque de pot, il fallait libérer le gymnase – en plus de l'heure qui se faisait tardive – et en sachant qu'il fallait que Yukio, en plus de fermer le local, devait faire un tour rapide des lieux pour vérifier que tout était rangé à sa place, ils ne pouvaient s'autoriser aucune perte de temps.

D'ailleurs, le bruit d'une douche ramena le mannequin à la réalité. Esquissant un sourire, il cria :

- J'arrive, Yukiocchi !

- Quoi ?! Certainement pas, prends une autre douche !

- Je veux prendre ma douche avec Yukiocchi !

- Je t'ai dit non !

Malgré les vives protestations du capitaine, son coéquipier vint le rejoindre dans sa douche.

- … T'es content ? Maintenant, tu me laisses tran...

- Rien à faire ! s'exclama joyeusement le blond en se collant à son copain.

Avec un soupir résigné, Kasamatsu se retourna vers Kise.

- Tu n'auras pas revu ton pote pervers récemment, là, Aomine-machin ?

- Aominecchi ? Non... enfin, je ne crois pas...

- Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi en tous cas !

Ryôta se serra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà contre Yukio, et tout en posant des baisers papillons sur son cou, lui murmura un « je t'aime » amoureux. Le brun se frotta la tête, abandonnant, et lui répondit par les trois mêmes mots.

Oui, au fond, il n'y a rien de mieux que d'avoir un petit ami comme ce blond-là...

**_Fin._**

* * *

**~YuRyô~_  
_**

_OMAKE _

**~YuRyô~_  
_**

Maison Kasamatsu

- Je suis rentré !

- Bonsoir, Yukio-nii ! Le repas est prêt, on va pouvoir... HIIIIIIII !

- Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pour-pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a du sang sur ta chemise !?

- Hm ? Ah, ça. C'est rien, t'occupe.

- … Vraiment... ?

**~ YuRyô ~**

Maison KISE

- A-atchoum ! Snif... Yukiocchi doit encore raconter des trucs méchants sur moi...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce one-shot ! Il est tout aussi court que l'autre, j'avoue ne pas trop m'éterniser à chaque fois... Mais, encore une fois, j'aime bien, j'ai fait mon petit développement de sentiments - n'est-ce pas, Mesden-san ?- donc c'est bon. Dernières remarques : j'aimerai remercier trois personnes avant de finir ce commentaire de l'auteure !

Lumine. NS, avec qui on parle fanfics & couples KNB pendant des heures et des heures, Mesden, qui a été la source d'idée de ce one-shot et avec qui j'adore aussi papoter, et Kirinkai, qui est aussi une auteure très sympathique ! Ces trois personnes là ont été ma source de motivation pour cet écrit, et le sont aussi pour d'autres fanfics que je posterai sur le fandom de KnB, encore merci vous trois !

Maë, si jamais tu passes lire, ce one-shot, sache que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire... en retard, par contre. Même si je sais pertinemment que le Kasamatsu-Kise n'est pas ton couple favori ~

A bientôt !


End file.
